<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The dark river by ReeRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100090">The dark river</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose'>ReeRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Tenet/PN]Canones diversi [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Neil is Max, bottom neil, top the protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“你就那么确定你『观测』到了真实吗？”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Tenet/PN]Canones diversi [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The dark river</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>私设：<br/>主人公代称——P<br/>尼尔=麦克斯<br/>丘比特艾弗斯</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　01<br/>　　从意识到那个真相，到真相被坦然的放在眼前，短短的仅有几秒钟。可就算这样，P仿佛度过了人生中最过漫长的时刻。所有的因果被串联在一起，那些无数的隐瞒和耐人寻味的对话，都成为了被称为『永恒』的回忆。他无法控制自己的悲伤，冲上前去抱住即将离开的人。<br/>　　<br/>　　“别走，尼尔，别走。”他颤抖着请求，丢下那些算法盒子。<br/>　　<br/>　　“发生的已经发生了。总得有人帮你打开那扇门，总得有人救下你。”尼尔微笑着回抱住对方，他低下头将自己的头埋在他的肩膀，“你可把重要的东西丢下了。”他的语调轻微打颤，吸了吸鼻子。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这不公平。”P抓着尼尔的肩膀，将他整个人揉进自己的怀中。<br/>　　<br/>　　尼尔眯起眼睛，挣脱开男人的拥抱，“这话该由我来说。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“对不起。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“别这样，别这样说，P。”尼尔主动地留下了一个吻，随即转身跑开了。<br/>　　<br/>　　站在直升机下等待的艾弗斯摇摇头，看了一眼站在外面的P，喊道：“别忘了去塔林！”<br/>　　<br/>　　他们挥手告别，不说再见。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你让他回塔林做什么？”尼尔问。他一屁股坐在机舱的地板上，脸色十分难看。<br/>　　<br/>　　“身负重任的可不止你一个。”艾弗斯打哑谜，他余光一瞥，说：“怎么，舍不得他了？”<br/>　　<br/>　　尼尔惨白的脸上浮起一层绯红，他闭上眼睛，长叹一口气，“在通过闸门时，我没有看到自己。刚刚，你也在下面，你也看到了『我的死亡』对吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“看到的不一定是真实。”艾弗斯说，他拆开手中连成一串的算法盒。<br/>　　<br/>　　“但对我来说，发生的已经成为现实。”尼尔双手交叉攥在一起，碧绿的眼睛透过直升机的舷窗看向遥远的地平线。柔和的光映在他的眸子里，像是要用尽全力去将这一幕刻在灵魂中。他想起『过去』的一些事情，在『未来』他与P的重逢。本应做好准备迎接注定的死亡，此时此刻他却心有不甘。他知道自己总有一死，不管怎样，他总会被送回『过去』等待着『死亡』。<br/>　　<br/>　　“话别说得那么死。”艾弗斯蹲下身，拍了拍尼尔的肩膀。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你的任务是什么？”尼尔抬头问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“说出来就没劲了不是吗？”艾弗斯将算法塞入背包里。<br/>　　<br/>　　尼尔冷哼，“不说就算了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　02<br/>　　“嗨，我就知道你会来。”金发的女科学家为他打开实验室的门。<br/>　　<br/>　　“艾弗斯让我来的。实际上我自己也有一些疑问。”P说，他的视线飘向挂在墙上的时钟，“希望我来得不算早。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没有，我刚送走他们。实际上『你』昨天才来了一趟。”女人喝了一下茶杯中的浓茶。<br/>　　<br/>　　“看来你已经很适应这样的工作接触了。”P靠在门口墙上，侧身凝视着她。<br/>　　<br/>　　金发女人笑了一下，站起身打开训练室另一侧的门，“你也适应了不少不是吗。跟我来。”<br/>　　<br/>　　通过狭长的走廊，他们走入深邃的地下洞穴，“在组织中，我们各司其职，这很正常。你有什么问题，可以先讲讲。”路程中她说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“发生的事情是不是真的无法改变了？”男人单刀直入问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这要看你怎么定义『发生』了。”女人金色的马尾随着下楼梯的节奏在脑后晃悠，她单手扶着墙面直视前方。<br/>　　<br/>　　他们继续向前走，走廊一直向下延伸，深邃似乎看不见底，四周蔓延着令人不适的压抑感。<br/>　　<br/>　　“它就发生在我的眼前。”男人说，他双手紧握成拳，终于看到了尽头的门。那扇门在霎那间与记忆中的铁门重合在一起，头顶摇晃的灯光与那日天井映照下来的日光交织在一起。P很确定，尼尔的尸体就仿佛躺在那里，在西伯利亚的地下坑洞中，只不过在那声枪声响起后，他们就此失之交臂。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你就那么确定你『观测』到了真实吗？”女人露出一个笑容，双手插在口袋里，打开狭长走廊尽头的门。他们进入了一个庞大的空间，原本地下昏暗的照明一下子如同白昼般刺眼。房间的两侧是高大透明的玻璃舷窗，向下望去能看见两侧巨大的空间中停满了运输机，在两侧还能看到许多正在操练的士兵。<br/>　　<br/>　　“看够了？”一个熟悉的声音从他耳边响起。<br/>　　<br/>　　“艾弗斯？”P从回忆中被拽回现实，他气愤地冲上前拽住眼前的男人，“你为什么不去阻止他！你就这么甘愿看他去送死？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，操！你疯了吧。”艾弗斯抓住对方的手，用力地反击，两个人顿时扭打在一起。<br/>　　<br/>　　在场唯一拥有理智的人高声呵斥：“你们两个够了！我可不是来带孩子的！”<br/>　　<br/>　　芭芭拉的斥责让两个人停下了手里的动作，艾弗斯扯了扯自己的衣服，说：“你要是真想改变点什么，不如去跟过去的自己说。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你这话什么意思。”P问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，我差点忘了，老大你大概还没走到那里。我想你见到的应该是之后的我。我才来没多久。”艾弗斯拍了下自己的脑门，双手抱胸。<br/>　　<br/>　　P说，“老大？看来你跟我很熟？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“还算可以，没你跟你家那位熟。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　03<br/>　　P与艾弗斯的任务其实相当简单粗暴，按照艾弗斯的话来形容，那就是直击要害。在顺序的时间中他们无法捕捉到被子弹击中的尼尔，他们必须逆行到特定的时间『提前』将他带出来，而与此同时他们还要避免与那一时间的『自己』相碰。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你们要确定好『观测』的时间。你既然说了他是头部中弹，那个叠加状态如何打破就要靠你们自己了。”芭芭拉将手中的工具交给两人，“在塔林的地下也存在转换闸门，你们可以通过这里回到过去。”<br/>　　<br/>　　看见P的疑惑，芭芭拉补充道：“这是普利亚都不知道的闸门。”她微笑，看向两个人，“我们一直能收到『夫人』的讯息，他在未来给我们直接下达指令。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“『信条』是在未来建立的，不过这个未来很快就来了。”艾弗斯挑眉撇了一眼P，随后一脸神秘地问，“『夫人』有没有给我留下什么话？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我可不是给你交代任务的人。”芭芭拉双手叉腰。他们口中的『夫人』芭芭拉略有耳闻，从艾弗斯回来后的一些只言片语中她也猜测出『夫人』只不过是组织二把手的一个特定称呼，实际上对方是个如假包换的男人。她在塔林研究逆向物品多年，接触过无数的逆转队员，在相继接到艾弗斯与尼尔后，她愈发地对那个身处未来的『老大』产生敬畏之情。<br/>　　<br/>　　当预见了所有的悲伤，却依旧甘愿前往。未来与过去相互交织，两者相叠加塑造了『现在』。当他们知道了注定发生的结局，在寂寞的未来默默伫立，孤零零地眺望眺望过去，欣然接受那一切，残忍的去拥抱『现实』。<br/>　　<br/>　　“真是冷漠。”艾弗斯不知是对眼前的女士所说，还是那位神秘的『夫人』。背上战术背包，扔给P另一个，“接好。”<br/>　　<br/>　　很显然芭芭拉和艾弗斯的对话让P一头雾水。不过他也习惯了，『无知』在任务中的关键性不可或缺。那些闪烁其词让他回想尼尔欲言又止的委屈和不满。他不敢信任任何人，除了他自己，现在可能又多了一个人，而那个人生死未卜。当一切成为了注定，他们依旧要为当下而作出选择。不管那是『自由意志』，亦或是『宿命论』。P想起了尼尔说的那句话，他们能选择的、能拯救的，就在此时此刻。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们要去救他，我要去救他。”P坚定不移。<br/>　　<br/>　　“别想着独自逞英雄。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　04<br/>　　他们坐着直升机前往斯塔克12号，此次的行动最为困难的其实是整个任务的收尾。在倒转回那个时间以前，斯塔克12号的基地还在萨塔尔的手中。P也深知自己所擅长的是突击并非是潜入。到达目标地时正好迎接着黎明的倒退，他们很快将进入一片夜色，这个季节的西伯利亚夜晚会格外漫长。在很多人看来，没有比这个季节更适合去观赏西伯利亚的景色了，寒冬即将来临，但在温柔的暖阳与渗透到骨髓的寒冷夹缝中。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不知道今天会不会看到极光。”艾弗斯在直升机上说，他贴着玻璃舷窗，看着荒凉的大地，却有种格外的安心感。他似乎早已经知道，他们将面临着前所未有的挑战，那些个细节即便从耳朵中听说，都不如自己亲身经历更加确凿。<br/>　　<br/>　　P看了一眼逆时针转动的手表，他们将直升机停靠在山顶附近，带上绳索前往坑洞顶端的洞口。洞穴已经因爆炸被掩埋，他们找到缝隙钻了进去，躲在可以容纳的空间中等待着时间的回溯。进入的行动异常顺利，P甚至开始怀疑这中间是否存在陷阱。此时此刻他们是逆向的，只有这样才能追赶上被困在逆向空间中的尼尔。<br/>　　<br/>　　他们埋伏在洞穴的角落，看着洞顶的天空开始一点点泛出橘色的光。逆向日落可不是什么时候都能看到的，艾弗斯调侃。很快，他们将要迎来『终点』。空间开始震颤，倒塌的洞穴开始一点点恢复，他们躲在角落中旁观着过去发生的一切重演。P看着『过去』的他们退回洞口，萨塔尔的手下也退出了铁门，仅留着中枪躺在地上的尼尔一人，一动不动。P飞步上前，将尼尔抱起。他的体温在逐渐变冷，P祈祷着将他抬出洞穴。时间还在一点点向前流逝，他们跟上蓝队的步伐，将尼尔抬上担架，前往集装箱登陆。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你们怎么回事？”惠勒看着姗姗来迟抬着担架的两个人，“快点！”她高声让其他队员尽快回到集装箱。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我们得去敌人的逆转机，把他转回正向。惠勒，我需要你的帮助。”艾弗斯说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“艾弗斯？你不是在红队吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“来不及了，他快撑不住了。”P用应急绷带按压努力止住尼尔向外流淌的鲜血。<br/>　　<br/>　　“尼尔？！老天，他头部中弹了？！”惠勒奔出集装箱，让其他队员先行撤退，她从队员手里拿过几把枪扔给艾弗斯和P，“跟我来。”<br/>　　<br/>　　女战士在前方开路，此次战斗让P对惠勒刮目相看，算准时机他们寻找了一个空隙混进了敌人的逆转队伍中。<br/>　　<br/>　　P不记得自己是怎么回到塔林的，等到他们登上红队的直升机，他早已精疲力尽。尽管如此，他拖着沉重犹如被灌了铅的四肢检查尼尔的伤口。摘下呼吸面罩，他将便携式的氧气面罩戴在他的头上。子弹被卡进了黑色面罩的缝隙，好在没有伤及性命，即便如此，尼尔被碎片划伤的脸，看起来格外吓人。<br/>　　<br/>　　“别以为这很好处理，我们这架飞机直接去塔林的基地。”惠勒说，“算他命大，晚一会儿他就真的死了，我们连收尸都没法给他收尸。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“能不能盼点好的。”艾弗斯说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“还能怎么说？他被救护来了，这就是事实。”惠勒检查着尼尔的伤口，“可能会留下挺难看的伤口。但活着比什么都重要。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呼，这么说我算任务完成了？”艾弗斯靠在飞机舱壁，长吁一口气，“不过，我还得等着这小子给我安排。”<br/>　　<br/>　　惠勒笑了，“哦，你原来和我在自由港汇合前干了这么一出大事。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“多谢你的夸奖，尊贵的女士。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“油嘴滑舌。”<br/>　　<br/>　　到达塔林后，艾弗斯与他们分别，他将前往自由港附近的分队，去完成另一项他们都已经经历过一次的任务。<br/>　　<br/>　　走之前P叫住了艾弗斯，他酝酿了一下，说，“如果过去的我混蛋地差点揍了尼尔，你得拉住我。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“哦，那肯定。放心，我懂，非常懂。”艾弗斯和惠勒看着P会心一笑，摆了摆手以做告别。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　05<br/>　　这几日天空笼罩着厚厚的云，潮湿阴郁的天气让整个治疗过程显得格外漫长。尼尔一直没醒，他的头上包裹着厚厚的绷带，面色苍白如同沉睡的吸血鬼。P坐在床边，他把自己揉在医院狭窄的椅子里。又是一个黄昏将近，窗外传来阵阵的雷声。那声音由远及近，伴随着呼啸的风，震得玻璃哐哐响。没过多久，雷雨纷纷涌来，打散了黄昏微弱的光，黑暗笼罩四周。乌云盘旋在头顶，宛如一条汹涌奔流不知来去的黑色长河。<br/>　　<br/>　　今天是16号，距离尼尔被救出来已经过了2天，距离到达他们走回正确时间线还有8天。短短的10天时间，P通过这项奇怪的技术过成了三十多天，不，或许不止如此。他在这几天思考了许多事情，关于他的过去与未来，以及关于尼尔的一切。尼尔所说的故事，在谜题的答案下变得如同西西弗斯不断推动的巨石，猜疑在义无反顾的牺牲面前变得毫无意义。<br/>　　<br/>　　『时间并不是问题，问题是能否活着出来。』<br/>　　<br/>　　再次咀嚼这句话，P内心像是被数万的锋利刀刃刺中，然后他亲自在那血淋淋的伤口上撒上了一把盐。尼尔所说的不仅仅是能否从普利亚的屋子出来，而是他自己能否在这场钳形计划的命运轮回中出来。每一次的对话，尼尔都发出颤抖，那一丝丝微弱的抵抗，难以琢磨充满了不安。他压低了自己声音，用略带戏谑的伪装沙哑调侃。<br/>　　<br/>　　『反正，早晚总会死。』<br/>　　<br/>　　不是现在。虽然他们他会死，但绝对不是现在。P亲吻尼尔略带体温的手，将他们贴在自己温热的面颊上。他闭上眼睛陷入沉睡，仿佛这样就能在黑暗中窥探沉睡的尼尔。他温暖宽大的手紧紧攥住，生怕他跑掉，亦或是将现在所经历的一切如梦境般打破。<br/>　　<br/>　　P回想起自己几十年的人生。在上学期间，他曾经无数次的在梦中畅游，幻想着自己的未来，将那些美妙的文字排列串联成一句句耐人寻味的诗句。或者说，他的人生注定了就会与不平凡撞出火花。那些梦境曾经成为了他生活的一部分，他白天上课，晚上做梦，在梦境中构建一层又一层的空间，一幢幢建筑拔地而起，在一层又一层的梦中，他经历的不仅仅是一个短暂的夜晚，而是一次次不同的人生。在成为CIA的探员后，他就停止做梦了。我们生活在一个混沌的世界，落日余晖下再无故人相伴。<br/>　　<br/>　　而这一次沉睡，他被再次拉进了那个混沌的世界。梦境的世界。这让P回想起自己负责过的一个案子，他那时刚加入CIA没多久，参与过不少的训练。分享梦境让他重新获得了做梦的能力，但也仅仅局限于在别人的梦里。柯斯比爵士也并非是P通过普利亚的引荐才第一次见到，他们的关系复杂到可以牵扯出各国情报机构冰山下的一角。<br/>　　<br/>　　这就是『信条』被建立的初衷也说不定。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　06<br/>　　尼尔的苏醒在情理之中，却依然有一些意料之外的事情发生。他醒来的那一刻看着趴在自己身旁的男人，第一个想法居然是害怕，两眼死盯着P，似乎快要窒息一般。他用一种极其压抑的沙哑声音发出嘶吼，然后尼尔开始拍打自己的面颊。<br/>　　<br/>　　此时P终于反应了过来，他看着尼尔完全沉浸在自己的愤怒之中，急忙拉住他撕扯自己头部绷带的手。他盯着尼尔那些细微到不易察觉的小动作，想要寻找到一个合适的切入点来安抚对方。然后凯特进来了，尼尔突然用一种极其委屈的姿势将自己蜷缩起来，双手抱着头。他在哭，P笃定。<br/>　　<br/>　　“麦克斯。”凯特的双眼由高处俯视，她的语调上扬，像是在呵斥自己的孩子。<br/>　　<br/>　　尼尔立刻噤声，他捂着自己的头，略微害怕的缩到P的身后。<br/>　　<br/>　　“麦克斯米利安！”凯特十分生气，“你是想让我大声拼写你的名字吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘿，冷静，冷静！”P急忙拦住凯特，他说，“对病号有好点，好吗，凯特。”<br/>　　<br/>　　凯特推开拦住她的男人，上前直接抱住病床上的人。她将对方揉在自己的怀里，颤抖着抱着他，“为什么不跟我道别呢……”她与尼尔如出一辙的压低自己的声音，碎发垂在额头，“在回到奥斯陆的集装箱里我早就想问了，你为什么不给我机会呢。”金发的女人捧起尼尔的脸，伸出手指轻轻拨开他额前的碎发，“你长大了。”她喃喃，亲吻他的额头，“我差点就失去你了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你并没有失去麦克斯，凯特。”尼尔小声说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“在未来，我不想。”凯特坚持着说，“『发生的已经发生了』，但正在发生的不一样。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我不知道您还喜欢喜欢思考这种哲学问题。”尼尔本想挣脱的手回握住凯特，“『自由意志』。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　07<br/>　　“所以，你们是哪个时间的人？”尼尔问，他的视线因为头部的创伤有些模糊不清。除了眼前晃人的白色房间他只能感受到来自凯特身上令人安心的气味。至于那个一身黑的男人，他实在不想过多与他接触。这原因很复杂，不光是他一想到P在几年后要与一个他根本没见过的人结婚，还有男人违背『信条』对『现实』情况做出的改变。<br/>　　<br/>　　尼尔很不想承认，他从未来回到过去，那个支撑着他的信念从来不是『拯救世界』。他的目的说实在，可以用自私来形容，试图能让自己在P的心中占有一席之地。这很不正常，他不是任何人的附庸，协助P完成『拯救世界』的大业，他是不可缺少的关键。可过去的麦克斯，现在的尼尔，看着生龙活虎的P，就像是一只狡猾悲痛的巨龙在面对『另有所属』的宝藏。明知那不是自己的却依然想要据为己有。从父亲那里遗传的控制欲被刺激起来，他想要唾弃这个卑鄙的男人️，唾弃他的计划，他的一切。<br/>　　<br/>　　他不想再看见他了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“时间并不是问题。”P说，他蹲下身，想要去靠近被凯特抱在怀中的人。<br/>　　<br/>　　尼尔没去理会他，他在抵抗着P的接触。与刚刚苏醒时的愤怒截然不同，尼尔的喉结上下一紧，冷冷地说：“我的使命完成了。我想你并不会需要我了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“为什么你会这么想？”P很奇怪，尼尔又是什么话只说一半，让他非常尴尬。如果说你面前有一个拿着人生剧本的人，他知道你未来的一切，不告诉你，却又无时不刻的在行动中用他拥有的有关『未来』的知识撩拨你的心，我想没有人能够忍受得下去。“我需要你，尼尔。不仅仅是因为你是凯特的儿子，你是麦克斯，但对我来说，现在的你是尼尔。你从未来回到过去，是『我』的主意，说实话，我感觉未来的自己有点太没人性了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这点我同意。”尼尔笑了一声。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我得做点什么。”P说，他挠了挠自己的头。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不，用不着，这点力气省着点对麦克斯好吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“麦克斯……”凯特握着尼尔的手，即便他们看起来年龄一样大，可身为母亲的凯特总是不自觉得流露出对孩子的保护欲。她欲言又止，心中想说的那些话，不知是否符合时宜。但在她看来，至少是在她的眼中，那个年幼的麦克斯与现在年长的尼尔并无差别。他们都是自己的孩子。聪明的女人瞥见P的窘迫，她双眼轻微一眯，说：“那你（你们）愿意陪着我去见见他吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“好吧，在您去接麦克斯回家前，我会考虑留下来。”尼尔没脾气地说，他语气温和。这样的语调P见过几次，那是尼尔对凯特特殊的照顾。“那艾弗斯怎么办？”尼尔又问。<br/>　　<br/>　　“按照芭芭拉说，艾弗斯过几天我们会招募他。他会是『信条』的第一批成员。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“角度刁钻，我不知道你已经随时都在利用『闸门』了。”尼尔感慨，很快麻药的作用退去，本想继续调侃的话被噎在喉咙里。他紧咬嘴唇，身体开始不自觉得颤抖，发出一阵阵哼凝。<br/>　　<br/>　　凯特按响呼叫铃，让护士给他来了一针镇定剂。尼尔很快再次睡了过去。相同的三个人，此时此刻身处的立场完全对调。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　08<br/>　　“你没告诉凯特我们之间的事吧。”尼尔说，“各取所需，你不需要为此负责。”他的话中依然带着十足的攻击性，想要与P撇清一切关系。看在凯特的份上，他与他们相处了几日，等待着时间流逝。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你母亲很聪明，她即便生气了也不会在你面前表现出来。”P出乎意料的有了耐心，他看着尼尔，“能跟我说说『你』的事情吗？”他弯下腰打开放在角落里的长箱子，将里面的零件一一拼接在一起。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我小时候母亲太纵容我了。”尼尔靠在窗边，丢下手中拿着的书，他侧着身子向眺望窗外的街道。卡农街就在视线的尽头，他们看着一辆黑色的轿车停在楼下，尼尔接过P递上来的狙击枪，端起来，装好消音器，在架好的稳定器上瞄准目标。他头发不再向上梳起，而是自然的垂在右侧，遮住了他带着眼罩的右眼。　　<br/>　　<br/>　　他们之间就算是产生了再大的隔阂，任务依旧被放在首要位置。『信条』被成立的时间可能就只需要P一句话，可尼尔更在意对方究竟能把他『折腾』到什么时候才能放他自由。刚从生死线上绕了一圈，头上的伤口还在隐隐作痛，转眼间又要奔赴前线。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我可不敢保证会不会杀掉『你』。”尼尔在瞄准镜里观察着黑色汽车中的人，除了一个司机，还有另一个人。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你不会的。”P笑了，他拿着手机，等待着凯特的出现。女人刚刚与他们分别，临走前她极为不舍的抱了尼尔很长时间。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我看到她了。”尼尔盯着瞄准镜，屏住呼吸，“3——2——1——”<br/>　　<br/>　　只听到“唰”的一声，子弹悄无声息的穿过玻璃，回到了枪膛中。黑车上准备动手的司机当场毙命。<br/>　　<br/>　　“干得漂亮。凯特的留言呢？”尼尔收起枪。他看了一眼拿着手机的P，又瞥了一眼楼下坐进车里的『另一个P』，看着对方穿的深灰色西装和里面搭配的紫色衬衫不住“啧”了一声。<br/>　　<br/>　　“收到了。”P举起手机，将凯特的信息重放了一遍。<br/>　　<br/>　　尼尔收回视线，说道：“好了，老板。明天忙完，你该去找小麦克斯玩了。”他拨弄着有些挡眼的刘海，“P叔叔，在小麦克斯心中可是举足轻重呢。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你不想阻止我吗？”P说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“发生的已经发生了。再说了，跟你结婚的又不是我。”尼尔背上枪袋，清理好周遭的痕迹。逆向武器的好处就是便于善后，各种意义上的『善后』。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我结婚了？什么？尼尔，你说清楚！”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　09<br/>　　尼尔与P陷入了冷战，因为那个奇怪的抱怨吗？不，肯定不止。<br/>　　<br/>　　这段时间P在帮助凯特处理萨塔尔以及麦克斯的问题，像是一种补偿似的，P对麦克斯格外上心。曾经尼尔强调别对过去的他那么好，可现实中他们又无形地陷入了轮回。P绝对不会放任凯特母子不管，不仅仅是因为他知晓了麦克斯就是小时候的尼尔。在这一时间他更愿意担任一位引导者，而非牵扯出过多与尼尔之间的感情。<br/>　　<br/>　　这种上心在凯特眼中变成了复杂的凝视，她看着与麦克斯友好互动的P，仿佛看到了儿子命运的终点。她是个力图摆脱宿命困境的人，可她的孩子却比她陷得还要深。尼尔对P的关心她看在眼里，那温柔到甚至放纵的爱慕像极了年轻时追求她的萨塔尔。他们之间并不是没有爱情，可一个爱得太深，一个被爱得伤痕累累。那份情感早已经在贪婪的控制欲中变了质。但尼尔与萨塔尔不同，尼尔懂得克制，懂得如何将那些情感藏在心里，但那颗炙热的心也在渴求着回应。</p><p>　　“我只能送你们到这里了。”P看着站在登机口的母子二人，“坐惯了私人飞机，但愿你能适应商务舱。放心，人并不是很多。你已经是个小男子汉了，爸爸不在，你要保护妈妈，不是吗？”他蹲下来，安慰着小麦克斯，将那个护身符拿给了麦克斯。<br/>　　<br/>　　“P，等一下。”凯特叫住准备离开的男人，她有些局促，“你能多陪陪尼尔吗？请原谅一个母亲的任性。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“这不是任性，凯特。我会陪着他走到最后的。”<br/>　<br/>　　P回到酒店的房间后，尼尔已经开始收拾行李了。但实际上他根本没有行李可以收拾，如果说他从未来带回过去的唯一一样东西，只有那个挂坠了。而那个挂坠在今天早上被P给了年轻的小麦克斯。<br/>　　<br/>　　尼尔有十年没有经历过正常生活，回归顺序的时间，他还没来得急感受久违的空气，就被艾弗斯招呼到了印度。重新遇到年轻的P，这几十天里尼尔的大脑一直处在过载的状态。再加上他确实有些对与P的交往兴奋上头，他甚至把羞耻心和面对『已知结局』的恐惧扔在一边，直接『明示』引诱P进入一个编织好的陷阱。可谁能想到P居然把他救下来了。<br/>　　<br/>　　在他还是麦克斯时，P从未提起过这件事，就算是他把他送进闸门前，P都对他的结局闭口不谈。想起相对年长的P，尼尔心中一紧。他攥着胸口，全然忘记了额头冒血的伤口。<br/>　　<br/>　　“等，等等，尼尔！”P扶住还在弯腰收拾的尼尔，他抽出床头上的纸巾去按住流血的伤口。<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么回事？”尼尔猛地后撤，差点栽了个跟头。他自觉地略微弯腰让P能更方便检查自己的伤口。当男人掀开尼尔的刘海，把贴着眼睛和额头的眼罩拿开后，尼尔才意识到自己那该死的下意识反应。P的脸贴得他极近，男人呼出的温热气体，让他不自绝脸红。尼尔心想，好在P现在看不见。<br/>　　<br/>　　“伤口流血了。”P说，他转头从医疗箱里拿出酒精，还有一些未开封的绷带。<br/>　　<br/>　　“可能是还没愈合好吧。”尼尔咳嗽着说着坐到床上，乖乖地让P清理伤口，“不用这样紧张兮兮。”他笑了，“你听说过因果总会被修复到正确的路线上吗？这就是天意，不管我们如何挣扎都改变不了故事的结局。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“事在人为。”P重新包扎好伤口，他蹲在尼尔面前，“我从不觉得自己回跟除你之外的人结婚。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“……”尼尔憋着沉默许久，因为闭气能力有点差还是大喘了一口，他大声地说，“操——原来——操！该死！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么说？”P咧嘴，他看着尼尔的脸颊在卧室的灯光下略带绯红，更是攥紧了对方的手。<br/>　　<br/>　　冷静下来的尼尔好想找个地缝钻进去，他结结巴巴，“现在……有点，呃，尴尬……我以后再跟你说。”<br/>　　<br/>　　END<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>